The Wrath of the Bride of Loki
by Irena Goddess of Imagination
Summary: After Loki is injured in battle, Thor is sent to Midgard to retrieve Loki's... fiancé? She's a girl with special powers, and a personality that will rock Asgard's world. How will the Odinson family welcome this new bride? Set after TTDW. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The maiden sat on the lawn near the magnolia tree. The cackles of the thunder filled the air. The sky darkened gray and the winds picked up. The wind hummed in her ears. The trees were bent under the might of the storm. Lightning struck not a hundred feet from her.

"Why can't I control it?" she said to her self as she scrambled for the house. Chairs from the back patio were ripped up from the ground. The house began to shake, and the salt and pepper shakers rattled off the table. Then, as quickly as it came, the storm stopped. Even more curiously, there was a knock on the door. Stella reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Standing before her, with his towering stature and was the God of Thunder himself. He looked at the maiden with his ancient blue eyes and said, "I am looking for the one called Stella."

"Thor," Stella said soberly, "what's happened to Loki?"

* * *

Thor had not expected the maiden to trust him so quickly. He simply explained that he had been sent to escort her to Loki, and she willingly followed him. Thor had also not expected the maiden to enjoy her first time traveling on the Bifrost. Most people became very ill or wept like a child, but this maiden seemed like she never wanted to get off. She whooped and squealed with excitement. Heimdall even managed to chuckle at the sight. When the journey ended, she looked at Thor and asked, "Can we do that again?" Thor had to remind her that they needed to see Loki, and her grin turned to a somber, worried frown.

"Thor, you must tell me what happened to him," said Stella.

Thor recounted the whole incident as they rode in a carriage to the palace of Asgard…

_Once again, Odin called his disowned son Loki before him to receive his punishment. This time, however, Loki was not trailed by guards holding him back on a leash. This time, he was merely restrained by a pair of handcuffs. He wore a mask of arrogance over his fear of his father._

_Odin finally spoke, "Loki Laufeyson—"_

"_What is it this time?" Loki cut him off._

"_Silence! You very well know why you are here: for your attempts to impersonate me as I had fallen into Odinsleep."_

"_I was simply taking responsibility of Asgard while Thor was away battling the dark elves. I stayed and cared for you until Heimdall found me and threw me back in the dungeons."_

"_And what about you staging your own death so you could escape your punishment? I still cannot explain how you did it."_

"_I told you already, I awoke in Svartalfheim with no knowledge of how my wounds had healed then returned to Asgard disguised as a guard."_

"_You can't possibly expect me to believe that coming from _you_: the Silvertongue, the mischief-maker, the chaos-creator, the King… of Lies."_

"_That is the truth! Without me, the nine realms would be shrouded in darkness now."_

"_Yes, and for your for assistance to Thor while protecting Asgard, your sentence will be reduced. If you can complete a series of tasks for me, and for the good of Asgard, you will walk free again. You will be my son once more."_

_Loki stared at the All-Father._

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, everyone! The next chapters will be coming soon, and so will Loki. I always welcome constructive criticism and feedback. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki still resented our father, but he was determined to earn back his freedom. Although he pretended to loathe following Father's orders, I believe that some part of him still yearned for his acceptance," explained Thor.

"I know he does. In one of the most remote places in his mind, he still craves affection from his father. He loves and hates him at the same time," said Stella, never breaking eye contact with Thor.

"How can you be certain?"

"Loki explained to you that I have… gifts, did he not?"

"He said you were not like other Midgardians."

"You could say that. I am what's known on Earth as a 'mutant'. Humans are evolving into new beings with special abilities. One of my abilities allows me to see into people's minds, their thoughts, their feelings, their memories. That's how I was able to know something was wrong with Loki when you first arrived at my home. Now, I want you to tell me if he's alright, and how he was hurt in the first place."

"The healers are doing everything they can for him. He is very weak, but still strong enough to conjure snakes to chase away unwanted visitors."

They both smiled briefly.

"Father's first task for Loki was to subdue a small rebellion in Muspelheim, the realm of fire. I and a small army accompanied him in the battle. The rebellion was crushed in very short time. We rounded up all the rebels and saw to it that they were properly restrained, all but one. He must've cut his ropes behind his back. Once Loki was close enough to him, he took his dagger to Loki's side. I tried to stop it. I… couldn't get there fast enough. I didn't hesitate; I killed the rebel right there. Loki's wound was minor, but the dagger had been coated in fire poison. It is very rare poison of Muspelheim, and Loki's Frost Giant heritage makes him even more vulnerable against it."

He looked into Stella's eyes and found a surprise. Her irises were gold. He knew they had been blue before. She noticed his reaction.

"Oh, it's part of being a mutant. My eyes turn gold when I use my power. Sorry, I didn't know that I was making it windy. Um, that's another part of my abilities. I can control the weather."

She tried to force out a smile.

Thor led Stella to the throne room in the palace of Asgard where she would be greeted by Odin. Before entering, Thor said to Stella, "You must kneel and address my father as 'Your Majesty'."

"Yes, yes, I know. Loki told me everything."

Thor had suggested she change into Asgardian attire, but she had said, "No, I just want to see Loki as soon as possible." So she was now appearing before the King of Asgard in sneakers, blue jeans, and a t-shirt, with her brown hair in a messy ponytail.

"Are you the human Loki claims is his bride-to-be?" Odin asked Stella, after she stood up from kneeling.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And are you aware that there has never before been a marriage between an Asgardian and a human?"

"Yes, so that makes us even more special."

"Very well."

"Yes, and forgive me, but I'd like to see my fiancé now. I'm very concerned for his health."

"You may be dismissed."

She gave another quick kneel, and then turned and almost ran out of the throne room. "Now, where is Loki?" she asked Thor.

Thor led Stella through several winding corridors until they came to a bed chamber. The door towered over them— at least twenty feet tall. The wood was carved with faces of beasts and stories of epic heroes, but Stella had no time to admire them. She shoved through the door and went to see her future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't not own anything but Stella and her family. Please don't sue. I'm only a fan.**

* * *

Stella ran into the room and was about to say "Hello, sweetie!" until she saw that Loki was asleep in bed. She sat down on the edge of the emerald colored bed. She just sat there for a few moments, listening to his breathing, gently touching his neck to take his pulse— anything to prove that he was alive. She so badly craved to wake him, to hear his voice, to hear him say he was alright. But the logical part of her mind told her that he needed to rest. Dark shadows surrounded his eyes.

"Thor, may I speak to the healer, please?"

* * *

The healer toyed with some kind of instrument that resembled a stethoscope and conducted various tests on Loki, all while he remained unconscious and blissfully unaware.

"Fire poison is very slow-acting poison," The healer said when she finished. "And none of our medicines are effective against it. We must let the poison run its course. His condition will decline even further, and then he will recover… if he is strong enough." There was no inflection in her voice. No compassion. Just a matter-of-fact assessment. She didn't sound at all like she was telling a young lady that her fiancé might be dying.

"Thor, may I speak to you in private please?" asked Stella. They left the chamber and stepped out onto the balcony. Stella closed the doors behind them. She turned to Thor and shouted "Why wasn't I summoned here the minute he was hurt? No, why wasn't I summoned for the battle? Then I could've been there protecting him!"

"No one knew of you until after he returned from Muspelheim."

"Bullshit!" Thor stared at her with a bewildered expression. "You lie!" she corrected herself. "Don't lie to a mind reader. You found a letter written to me in Loki's study."

He sighed, "It is against ancient laws to have Midgardians in Asgard's affairs."

"And I supposed Jane was just exempt from those ancient laws." At this, Thor looked taken aback. "Yes, Loki told me all about your little Midgardian love interest."

"Jane never meant to be involved on any of this. And she is not responsible for Loki's injury, so she is not the one you should be angry with. It's my fault. I should've been watching out for him. I should've known that there would be some who resented him."

"I'm sorry. I never should've brought it up. You did your best. He'll be fine. He's strong. I'm just really worried about him."

She felt as if someone had taken her whole world and crushed right in front of her, but she did not break down and cry, as much as she wanted to. She knew that crying would not help Loki. If anything, it would only hurt him even further to see her cry. She had to stay strong. She had to put on a happy face, so he would have the strength to get better. And he would get better. As long as she was here, he would get better.

She pulled up a chair next to Loki and watched over him, as if she could keep him safe just by being near him.

* * *

After some time, Loki began to shift in his bed. Stella jumped out of her chair to him. She took his hand. "Hi, sweetheart," she said once he finally opened his eyes.

"Stella? Am I dreaming?" he whispered.

"No, sweetheart. This is real. I'm right here for you." He smiled, and she hugged him gently. "It's okay. Everything is okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Due to Stella's tendency to worry too much, Loki was doing much better than she had expected. He was very tired most of the time, but not totally helpless. They spent their time catching up with each other, telling tales of things that had happened while they were apart. Stella was enjoying the royal treatment. "I'll bet William and Kate don't get this much luxury," she joked. She even became acquainted with Thor's friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

Stella and Loki had fun making wedding plans together.

"Is there any chance that we could bring my family and maybe a couple of friends to Asgard?"

"We'll have to speak to Odin about that." Loki sat up. "I've almost forgotten. Servants! Bring the in wedding gifts!"

"You could've said 'please'," Stella admonished him.

The servants returned with an ornate trunk, which was painted with peacock feathers and studded with jewels of every color of the rainbow. The servant pulled out a flashy crown adorned with peacock feathers and clear crystals. Stella squealed with delight, and the servant presented the crown to her on a decorative pillow. "A crown for when you are a princess, and then you will be able to wear it. Please step into the light, my dear." She took the crown walked over to the balcony where the sun shone. The light struck the crystals on the crown, and cast a spectrum of colors throughout the room. She smiled and stepped out of the light. "The crystals come from the caves of Alfheim."

"Did you steal the crystals from those poor elves?"

"If you must know, I paid them in full with the sacrifice of a goat."

"That's my good boy."

"Next gift please!"

Stella noticed the use of the word 'please.' "Aww, sweetie, you're spoiling me."

"Nothing could ever spoil you, my dear."

The servant pulled the next gift out of the trunk. It was a flowing cloak of rainbow colors. The different hues all blended together. It had sleeves, but no hood. The clasp was a jewel in the shape of a flower. "It will appear when you need it and disappear when you don't— old Asgardian magic."

"It's beautiful," she sighed. She nearly tackled him in a hug. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She showered him with kisses.

"I love you, darling."

Thor entered the chamber. "You're looking well, brother," he said.

"My bride has made me feel much better. Thank you for bringing her here," Loki said as he and Stella cuddled.

Stella could tell that Thor wanted a moment alone with his brother. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go see what Sif and the others are up to. I'll be right back." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out.

"I'd like some fresh air," said Loki. The two of them made their way to the balcony in the chamber.

"Brother, you always speak of the inferiority of humans, and now you choose to mingle with one of them? I admit, she is a charming young maiden, but what could've changed your mind?" asked Thor.

"She is not like most humans. She is part of a battalion of warriors who fight not with swords, but with knowledge. It's called 'Jeopardy' or something. And she has gifts beyond her world. You should see what she can do. It's breathtaking," said Loki.

"I've already seen a sample of what she can do," said Thor with a smile.

"Thor, Brother, you know that Odin does not approve of my bride, nor your mortal woman."

"Jane," Thor corrected.

"Jane. Stella has opened my eyes to a whole other world. She took my views and turned them upside down. I'm sure you've experienced something similar with Jane. If only Odin could understand. I love Stella more than the nine realms."

"I know, Loki." Thor sighed, "Mother would've loved her."

They stood in silence, felling the cool breeze and enjoying this one moment of peace.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! I hope you like it so far. I'd like to dedicate this story to Tom Hiddleston as thanks for his fabulous role as Loki, and for just being awesome. I hope no one minds that I tend to write short chapters, but I update fairly often.**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Loki seemed to be even stronger, and Stella even happier. She found herself talking to Sif and the Warriors Three, and invited them all to come into Loki's bedchamber so they could all be together. They had no idea what was in store for them when they accepted her invitation. Stella waited until Loki was almost asleep to put her plan into action.

* * *

Two guards entered the chamber. "The All-Father requires the presence of Thor," the first guard announced.

"Tell dear old Father that I'm still alive, in case he cares." Loki said before lying down to rest. Stella gave him a sharp glance. Thor ignored Loki's comment and followed the guards into the throne room of Odin.

Stella blew a whistle with all her breath. "Alright, you sorry excuses for soldiers, I'm about to lead you through the most rigorous training you've endured in you entire lives. This exercise is called the Cha-Cha Slide." Lady Sif and the Warriors Three looked dumbfounded. Stella created an illusion of the music to the Cha-Cha Slide. "I am going to demonstrate the dance first, then you will join in later."

"Dance? I thought you said this was an exercise," said Sif.

"Dancing _is_ the best exercise. It's time to get funky!" hollered Stella with a smile.

* * *

"What have you summoned me here for, Father?"

"I want that mortal out of Asgard."

Thor was shocked by how stern his father was. "Father, I cannot force her to leave. She has the right to be with Loki while he is ill."

"YES YOU CAN MAKE HER LEAVE!" Surprised at his own wrath, he said in a softer voice, "Where have I gone wrong as a father? Both of my sons are pursuing Midgardians." He put his palm to his face.

"Father, you couldn't understand what it's like to love someone outside of your world because you have not experienced it yourself, but you must know that I love Jane Foster and Loki loves his maiden, and that is never going to change. Love is not a matter of choosing someone for the benefits they bear with them; it is finding someone who brings out the best of you." He knew he had become a better person because of Jane. "If you truly do not welcome Stella into our home, then I will try to persuade her to go, but if wishes to stay, then I will not make her leave. Trust me, Father. Everything will turn out fine." He knew just how to work this all out.

When Thor returned to Loki and the others, he saw Volstagg on the floor trying to catch his breath. The other warriors looked weary as well, but Stella was stomping and hopping to some strange Midgardian music. "Come on, Thor! Join us! I want to surprise Loki when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I must be off to Midgard. I'm going to bring Jane Foster to Asgard."

"You're afraid of dancing, aren't you?"

After a pause he said, "Well I supposed one quick dance couldn't hurt."

One quick dance turned into an hour-long rehearsal. When Loki awoke, he was quite entertained to see his bride leading the most honored warriors in all of Asgard to a line dance. She was happy to see him smile.

After the dance was over, Thor went to the Bifrost to see Jane. She could help him. She could convince Stella to return to Earth. He also missed her terribly.

* * *

**So that's the chapter. Jane is coming next. And for you Batman fans out there, I wrote a Dark Knight fanfic called "The Witch of Gotham" in case you'd be interested. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Bifrost opened near Jane Foster's lab. The instant she saw the rainbow, she knew who was coming. She ran out her door with the brightest smile on her face. Thor and Jane ran to greet each other.

"Jane, I need you help."

"Is the universe in danger again?"

"No, it's Loki."

"But Loki is dead. We watched him die."

"No, Loki is not dead. Loki is… engaged." To the look of bewilderment on Jane's face, he said, "I'll explain on the way. Heimdall, whenever you're ready." They were lifted up into the rainbow bridge.

* * *

Stella sat at Loki's bedside. Beside him sat a basket of shiny red apples. Loki reached for one and held it out to Stella. "Please, my dear," he pleaded. "One bite, and you will nearly immortal. Just one bite and you won't have to grow old— not for thousands of years."

"Loki, I can't."

"The All-Father might allow you to stay on Asgard if you become like us. You could be Princess of Asgard, worshiped by generations of tiny mortals."

"You know I love to see you whenever I can, but I have family and friends on Midgard that need me." It's not like it was the first time they'd had this conversation.

"I need you," he said more helplessly and desperately than he'd ever been before.

"And I need to live my tiny mortal life. How am I going to explain to my little sister why I still look 18 when I'm forty?"

Suddenly outraged, he whipped the basket of apples onto the floor. His eyes were rimmed with tears. "Fine! Live your human life! Go to your school! Get a job! Find your purpose in life, and then die, wrinkled and withered! And I'll be stuck here just the same as I always have been: alone!"

"Baby, I'll always love you, but you're acting like a child right now. So I'm going to leave for a little while and let you cool off, then we can talk." She kept herself composed and walked out of the chamber.

Finally, she decided she couldn't hold it back anymore. She stormed to the nearest garden where she could be alone. She pulled lightning from the sky, and made freezing wind swirl around her. She released the elements in fury.

When she'd had enough, she looked around. Trees were flattened. Bushes were burning. The ground was covered in frost. She stared at her hands, which were surging with electricity. She hadn't heard the footsteps behind her.

Jane was both intrigued and fearful. Of course, her curiosity got the best of her. She stepped closer.

Stella's head snapped up. She sensed someone behind her. "Don't touch me! You'll get electrocuted." Stella tried to calm down so she wouldn't accidentally hurt Jane.

"Are you alright?"

Stella picked her chin up. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You must be Stella. I've heard so much about you."

"And you're Jane. I've heard a lot about you too. And I know Thor wants you to convince me to leave."

Jane was speechless.

"No, I understand. But Thor should've come to me himself. It's not you responsibility. And me and Loki are getting married whether we have approval or not… maybe."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, we just got into a fight like all couples do."

"Looks like it was a pretty bad fight," Jane said, gesturing to the torn-up landscape around her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. We'll work it out."

"How did you two meet, just curious?"

"That's actually a funny story. Loki came to my hometown. He was looking for some timey-wimey space energy thing. I think he had the wrong address. Nothing that interesting could be in my town. Of course, he wanted to subjugate everyone in town, and I stopped him…sort of."

"But how could you fall in love with someone like that, a murderer?" asked Jane.

"Nothing is ever that simple."

Flashback Time:

"_You think a juvenile sorceress can match the power of a god?"_

"_Let's look up the word 'god' in the dictionary, shall we?" Stella asked rhetorically as she pulled out her phone. "'God: noun'," she read from the online dictionary, "'One Supreme Being; creator and ruler of the universe.' Let's see, did you create the universe? I don't think so. Do you rule the universe? Not as long as I'm around!"_

_Loki grabbed Stella by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "You think you can out-wit me? I am the master of trickery and illusions!"_

_Stella, choked out, "Guess what. I am also an illusionist, and my illusions even feel real." Her illusion disappeared from his grip, and she was now standing behind him. She channeled a great bolt of lightning through her body, and held Loki by his neck. The electricity surged into his body. He fell to his knees in pain._

"_Enough!" Stella shouted. "You're a condescending, jealous, selfish, whiny, little brat and you will never be respected or loved by anyone!"_

_Loki was quiet for a moment, until a single tear streamed down his cheek._

"_Aw, no, don't cry," Stella said._

_He finally sat down, hugging his knees, and his face buried in his arms. His shoulders shook with every sob. Stella, realizing how terribly harsh she had been, ran to comfort him. She held him and patted his back lovingly, while saying calming words to him._

_He picked up his head. His eyes were red and puffy. "They'll kill me," he said. "They'll kill me if I fail!"_

"_Who?" asked Stella._

"_The Chitauri will kill me if I fail to deliver them your world," he said in between sobs. "My brother and his new warrior friends will try and stop me."_

_Stella put her hands on his cheeks. "Let me see what you're talking about."_

"I looked into his mind. I saw him fall from the Bifrost. I watched him wander, lost and alone within the branches of Yggdrasil. I suffered with him as he encountered ruthless adversaries and tormentors. You can't imagine what it was like. I don't even know the whole story. He's somehow blocking me from seeing everything in his mind. It's like he doesn't want me to see him the way he was then. I know that he was alone and scared and bleeding, and then the Other found him. The Other offered him power when he was powerless. He manipulated Loki, convinced him that his family didn't care about him. Now, tell me, if you saw someone that helpless and desperate for love, how could you not give it to him?"

Stella was in tears by now, and it began to rain outside. She wanted to see Loki again.

* * *

**For those who don't know, the apples in this chapter are the apples of youth from Norse mythology. These apples are what kept the gods young and strong.**


	7. Chapter 7

"She's not leaving any time soon, at least not until Loki's better. And you could've warned me that she could read my mind," said Jane as she climbed into bed with Thor. Neither of them said it, but they both realized that is was their first time sharing a bed together.

"I'm sorry. Loki is healing well. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in a few days. Perhaps then, they can marry on Earth, and Father will forget this ever happened."

"Speaking of that, he proposed very quickly, don't you think? I mean it wasn't that long ago when he was trying to conquer Earth. That's when they met, and now they're engaged. He must be really committed."

"Yes, he truly does love that maiden."

"It's also really sweet that they're going to get married even though some people don't approve of their marriage. And they don't care what people think; they just followed their hearts and committed to each other. And they see each other all the time. Stella was telling me all about the times he visited her on Earth, and all the places he took her."

"My brother does know how to touch the maidens' hearts."

Sometimes Jane wished Thor was as quick-witted as his brother, or Stella, or Odin, or as Frigga had been, as a lot of other people are. Can't he take a hint? Maybe she was expecting too much of him. It can't be easy trying to manage nine different realms at once. However, she did appreciate every moment she got to spend with him, and she could understand where Stella was coming from.

She curled up next to Thor and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

Stella couldn't get to Loki fast enough. All she wanted was to hold him until all of his pain was gone. It's amazing what some time apart can do for a couple.

She ran to him, aware that he might still be angry, but she didn't care. When he didn't reject her attempt to hug him, she took that as a good sign.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," he said with his face nuzzled in her hair.

"I'm sorry too, sweetie."

"No, you were right; I was acting immature. You don't have to take the apples if you don't want to, no, we don't even have to talk about it right now. I just want you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. You just get your rest, so you can get better, so we can get married. I don't care if we have to go to Vegas to do it. The All-Father has no power over drive-thru weddings."

Stella held his hand until he fell asleep, then she cast an illusion to make herself invisible. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen before morning, and she wanted to see how people would act if they thought Loki was alone and defenseless.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but there's a longer one coming up soon, and that's where it gets good. Thanks to everyone who has left such nice reviews! And if you like this story, I'm writing a sequel called "Nerdmageddon" which is a super crossover of the Marvel superheroes, Frozen, Supernatural, The Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Twilight, Falling Skies, and maybe a few others. Happy reading, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the dawn came, Fandral slunk into the chamber where Loki lay. He took the syringe out from his pouch. It was filled with a liquid that was glowing red— fire poison red. He held it in shaking hands and found the right spot on Loki's neck. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he was about to inject Loki. The needle was an inch from Loki's skin when Fandral was thrust to the wall by some unseen force. An indent was made in the wall where he hit. He arose slowly and dizzily, a small trickle of blood forming on his forehead. Stella revealed herself from her illusion. Fandral tried to run, but Stella threw a bolt of lightning at his feet, which discouraged him from trying to escape.

"ASSASSIN!" she screeched.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three poured into the room, followed by a number of guards.

Loki sat up, trying to make sense of what had happened while he was asleep. Thor, Jane, and Odin soon joined the group.

"Laufey was right; the House of Odin is _full_ of traitors!" shouted Stella.

"I'm so sorry," Fandral said, on his knees, nearly sobbing.

"Someone please tell me what has transpired here!" said Thor, holding Mjolnir ready to strike.

"This is some great company you keep Thor! I just witnessed Fandral trying to poison your brother!" Stella said with acid on her tongue. Several guards made their way to Fandral, and pointed their spears at him.

"Please, I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

Sif glared at him, "How could you betray your friend?"

"He was only following orders, my orders," said Odin. All heads turned to him. For a few moments, no one could find any words to speak.

"Father, say it isn't true," pleaded Thor.

"It is true, my son. I met with the king of the Fire Demons and arranged for one to poison the Frost Giant, but he was unable to deliver a lethal dose, so I ordered Fandral to finish the task."

"You tried to kill your own son?" Stella said with murder in her eyes.

"What would Mother say?" asked Thor.

"That Frost Giant runt is the reason Frigga is dead! If he hadn't been locked in the dungeons, he could have been protecting her!"

"So now the truth comes out," Loki said, drawing out every spiteful word. He stood up. He was shaky, but the look of hatred on his face said that he was not about to give in any time soon.

"No, baby, you're not strong enough yet," said Stella, trying to guide him back to bed.

"I'm stronger than I've ever been, Stella."

"You pathetic creature! It was never my plan to give back your freedom. Your birthright was death. Now I will grant it to you!" Odin raised his staff, about to strike, but Stella was faster. She conjured lightning through the window and struck him. He was knocked off his feet.

"Father!" shouted Thor. At this, Thor raised his hammer.

"Thor, don't!" yelled Jane. With the wind, Stella shoved the guards out of the way. She hit Thor with another bolt of lightning, which didn't hurt him much, but the force of it made him stumble.

A great storm was brewing outside. Stella made the wind whip and whirl. "Loki's not the one you should angry with. It's me! You should be afraid of me!" Lightning struck near the castle.

Stella slowly backed up to the balcony. When she could walk no further, she looked skyward. "I think I'll try defying gravity," she whispered. And she leapt off the balcony.

Some gasped, and some screamed, but all were surprised when Stella rose up in her rainbow cloak, riding the winds, flying.

"Go to Vanaheim," she told Loki telepathically, "I'll be right behind you. Go now."

"Seize the wicked sorceress!" demanded Odin, who was still trying to pick himself off the floor. Thor helped his father stand, then followed Stella out the window.

"I have tolerated you in my home so far, but when you harm my father, you are no longer welcome, Stella."

"I've been patient with your father until now, but when he tries to kill my fiancé, I have to protect him, Thor," Stella retorted.

"End this storm, and I will tell Father to let you both go."

"It's too late for that. Odin will never let us go. I've peeked inside his mind. He's wanted to destroy Loki ever since he lost his wife, and he will not turn back now. So, God of Thunder, you've met your match." She made lightning strike again as she clenched her fists. She could feel the power surging through her.

"Stella, please, I don't wish fight you."

"It's because you think I'm weak, isn't it? It's because you don't want to hurt a lady. Well, I'll tell you, I'm stronger than any mortal you've ever seen. In fact, call me 'Iris,' Goddess of the Rainbow." Iris then summoned the freezing wind and threw it to Thor. He retaliated by blasting her with lightning.

"Lightning doesn't hurt me, stupid." And she brought the lightning right back to him.

In his moment of distraction, he lost sight of Stella. He couldn't find her rainbow cloak against the damp, gray sky. He'd lost her.

* * *

Iris, invisible by illusion, scrambled through the palace, looking for one of the secret passages between realms that Loki had told her about. She headed deeper and deeper into the palace, into the darkest dungeons of Asgard. She found the passage, with Loki waiting there for her.

"I told you to go," she said.

"Not without you, darling."

"I can see why the Trickster took a liking to you. I knew you would reveal your true evil nature sooner or later." said a voice coming from the shadows. Odin stepped out, grasping his scepter.

"And I knew you'd be a jerk! Get out of here, Loki," she said.

"No, it's my turn to save you, my love." Loki said this as he pushed Stella through the portal to safety. Her turned to Odin and said, "Let her go, and I will be your prisoner forever. Do whatever you want with me. Kill me. Spear me with a mistletoe branch. Bind me to a rock with serpent venom dripping on me for the rest of my days! I don't care! Just don't harm Stella."

"So you've finally learned to care for someone other than yourself. If only you had learned sooner, you could've been a fine king. Unfortunately, it is too late for you."

"No, Stella has shown me that it is never too late to change. Odin, Father, please think about what you're doing. You're trying to harm an innocent woman."

"DO NOT CALL ME 'FATHER'! And she's far from innocent. Look what she's done to Asgard! She could've torn up entire villages in that storm!"

"You were trying to provoke her. You are so determined to prove her wickedness! But she has been kinder than I will ever deserve and I will not let you touch her!"

"Enough of this! I should've ended your life myself ages ago! I suppose it isn't too late for that." Odin took his scepter, and pierced it through Loki's heart.

"You know what Midgardians say about old dogs and their new tricks," said Loki, falling to his knees. And Loki disappeared in a green light, yet another illusion.

"No!" Odin screamed.

Thor found Odin near the portal to Vanaheim, "Father, let them go. Asgard is our priority. Father, let it go."

And Loki and Stella were together on Vanaheim, laughing at all the mischief they had made.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's still more of the story to come. If this was a musical, Stella totally would've sung "Defying Gravity" in this chapter. In case you can't tell, I'm a huge Wicked fan. Thanks for reading. - Irena**


	9. Chapter 9

They were married in a meadow in the realm of Vanaheim. After the incident with Odin, they felt their wedding would not be welcome with Asgard. So they decided to elope to Vanaheim with a Vanir god that would be willing to marry them. Stella had hoped that her family would be at her wedding. "Oh well," she said, "Nobody can have everything. I'm already the luckiest girl in all the nine realms." But Loki knew that she was hiding her disappointment for him. Still, they had a lovely ceremony.

Instead of a dress, Stella wore the crown and cloak from Loki. They stood by each other, ready to take their vows, until they heard a voice call out. "Wait!"

Thor came running up to them "You can't have a wedding without the bride's parents!" he yelled.

"Mom! Dad!" Stella went up and hugged her parents. She was even happier when she saw that her older brother, little sister, and best friend Adrian were there, too. "Oh my God! Thor, you brought my family here for the wedding?"

"It was the least I could do for you and my brother," Thor said with a smile.

"I'm assuming the father of the groom won't be joining us."

"Odin still has the guards keeping watch day and night in case you should return, but I understand that you were only acting in defense. I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding for the world tree."

"Thank you, Brother," Loki said. "How were you able to find us?"

"I asked Heimdall for quite a favor."

"Well are we gonna get this wedding started, or what?" asked Stella's brother. "You look nice, Sis."

"Thanks," she smiled, and a few tears of joy escaped her eyes. The sky sprinkled for just a few moments, and when it stopped, the sky was bluer than before. She banished all clouds from the sky, and there was just enough mist for a rainbow to appear.

As Stella expected, her Dad started crying about two minutes into the ceremony, but she choked up a little, too as they read their vows.

"I, Loki of Asgard, take thee, Stella Idina Riser of Midgard, as my wife, and pledge to be loyal, true, and shall passionately love you for all of eternity. Although I am sorry I have not been by your side at all times, I promise that I shall always be watching over you, and protecting you. In your times of despair, I shall be your beacon of hope. In your times trials, I shall be your strength. If ever you are lost, know that I shall always show you the way home. You have my love always, my princess."

"Oh, wow, this is really happening. Um, every girl dreams of having a fairytale wedding, and I'm getting married in a meadow in a different realm, with a prince as my groom. I don't think it gets any closer to a fairytale than this. So, Loki, you've made my dream come true, and I promise that, even when I have nothing else to give you, I will always give you my love. As different as our worlds may be, I know that we will always share a common ground of love. When we may be different realms apart, know that my love will always be with you. Even if I couldn't protect you, my love for you will always give you strength. And nothing, not chains, not monsters, not even death can keep our love apart."

And so they became husband and wife, despite the disapproval, despite the illness, despite the family dynamics, despite the different cultures, against all odds. Loki kissed his new wife, picked her up, and twirled her until they were both laughing.

"You must promise me you will always wear your ring, for, as long as it is in your possession, we will always be able to find each other," said Loki. It was a golden ring, with a small emerald in the center.

"I promise."

Stella's mother cleared her throat. "Well, my new son-in-law, for your information, if you ever harm my daughter in any way, every member of my family will take turns breaking every bone in your body. That being said, have a nice honeymoon, you two."

Stella's father was in tears again. "You be careful."

"I will, Dad. I'm smart."

Stella's brother stepped up to Loki next. "Please don't make me break every bone in your body." He hugged his sister. "Take care, Sis."

Adrian came for one more hug. "You better be nice to my bestie, here. Or else you're gonna be in a world of pain."

"That's their way of saying they like you, Loki."

"I'm glad your family is so protective of you, love."

They held each other tight and would never let go.

* * *

**The End but not really since there's a bonus chapter coming up about Stella and Loki's time together, like their first dates, more from when they met, and things like that. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read it!**


	10. Bonus Chapter

Stella gazed out the window from her honeymoon retreat. It was somewhere in London, where she had mentioned to Loki that she had always wanted to go. God only knows what kind of magic he pulled to get them there, but she didn't really care. Anything was a step up from trying to take over the planet, and she quite frankly wasn't about to complain about staying at a five-star hotel. "Just this once," she had told him. She cuddled up next to her beloved on the bed that had way too many pillows.

"Stella, tell me, and be honest, did I give you a good proposal?" asked Loki.

"Of course you did! You made all my fantasies come true!"

"You didn't think I looked ridiculous in that costume?"

"No, I thought you looked dashing. That might be the fondest memory of us together."

* * *

_As Stella recalled, she met in the forest beside her favorite childhood playground just as Loki had told her to. She didn't have to wait long for him; he stepped out from behind a tree… dressed in an emerald green uniform which looked very familiar to Stella._

"_Fiyero?" she asked, noticing the belt with the word "Oz."_

"_Elphaba," he said, casting an illusion on her that transformed her jeans and tank top into a black gown, and turned her skin green as the plants all around them._

"_Oh my God! This is just like in _Wicked_!" she ran and hugged him. "But what's all this for?"_

_He got down on one knee, and Stella was rendered speechless. "You are the girl I choose. Stella Riser of Midgard, will you marry me?" He held out a little box which contained a dazzling necklace that looked like a peacock with rainbow feathers. Not quite the ring she was imagining, but she didn't mind._

_For a moment, she could hardly breathe. For a moment, she thought she must be dreaming. No men ever looked twice at girls like her._

"_Is this not how the Midgardians do it?"_

"_YES!" was all she could manage to say. She hugged him until she was afraid she would crush him, and actually screamed in delight. After she caught her breath she said, "You know I'm really feel like singing 'As Long as You're Mine' right now."_

"I thought you might_. Sing as much as you'd like, my darling."_

_"We could both sing... maybe somewhere more private."_

* * *

"Kiss me to fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight," Stella sang at present time. "You know that's my favorite musical."

"One more question, did I make a good first impression on your parents?"

"Well… They liked you, but they had some trouble getting over the fact that I was dating a prince from another realm, who had tried to take over our planet the last time he was on Earth. They were a bit skeptical at first. They were also still trying to swallow the fact that I'm a mutant, but I already told you, they do like you now. They'd be making death threats no matter who you were."

What a conversation that was for Stella's family.

* * *

"_You couldn't just find a nice boy on Earth, could you, Stella?" ranted her mother while they prepared a meal to which they had invited Loki._

"_I told you I don't like Earth boys."_

"_What about that nice boy from high school? Isn't he still single?"_

"_He's a nice kid, but we've kind of grown apart since graduation. And I'm not single."_

"_Oh my daughter always had high standards in men. I never thought that could be a bad thing. I thought that meant she would find a nice doctor or lawyer, but she has to go find some space prince."_

"_Asgard," Stella corrected. "I know you hate mythology, but would it kill you to learn some of the basic Norse stuff since I'm gonna be married to it?"_

"_If your brother and I don't kill this Loki guy first."_

"_Mom!"_

"_That'd be nothing compared to the blood on his hands after New York."_

"_Yeah, but I told you, he helped save the universe from some Dark Elves, so I figured it evens out."_

"_These are people's lives we're talking about!"_

"_Believe me, if our family had the kind of power he has, we'd destroy entire cities every time we had an argument. It's a wonder I haven't flattened this town in a storm by now."_

"_You're making excuses for him."_

"_Because he's changed! And he's been to Hell and back, enough to make anyone go berserk."_

"_And how do you know he won't go berserk again, next time when you're with him?"_

"_I kicked his ass once; I can do it again, and I'm smart."_

"_How can I call myself a good mother if I willingly let my daughter go off with a known killer to some world out of my protection and just hope that he doesn't pull some kind of dark magic on her? Pass me the spatula."_

"_Well you're gonna meet him in an hour! Why don't you save your judgments for then?"_

_Just then, her father called on the phone. "Oh, Dad, you always know to call when it's least convenient." She answered the phone, since her father was away for work._

"_Sorry, honey. Can I call you back in ten minutes?" asked her father on speaker. Stella's mother rolled her eyes and stirred some pasta._

"_Sure, Dad. Mom and I were just discussing my future husband. Why don't you join in this lovely conversation?" And he said goodbye and hung up._

"_You know 'ten minutes' means half an hour," said her mother._

"_Plenty of time for us to make the salad."_

_When her father finally did call back, all he said was, "Be careful around boys. I don't wanna see anyone hurt my baby."_

"_Don't worry; I'll be fine. Love you." And they hung up. "Does he even know what mythology is?" she asked her mother._

"_God only knows what goes on in your Dad's head."_

"_So do you promise you won't mention New York? And his family's sort of a touchy subject for him, so if you want to ask him about it, just give really vague questions."_

"_I'll do my best. And I'll be watching very carefully how he acts around your sister." They were both very protective of Stella's little sister, who was disabled._

"_Don't worry, if he was ever mean to her, I'd kill him myself."_

"_Good."_

_When Loki arrived, he looked as nervous as Stella felt. He almost forgot how to use his legs once he reached the door. Stella had to coax him inside. He was dressed in a green Midgardian style suit. As he looked at Stella's sweater and jeans, he said, "Oh no, I'm overdressed."_

"_You are fine. Just come inside."_

"_Hello, Loki" said her mother._

"_Good evening, Lady Riser." He bent down to kiss her hand._

"_Oh that's not my mom's last name. My parents aren't together. Sorry, I should've told you."_

"_My apologies, My Lady." He then greeted Stella's sister, who couldn't speak more than "Hello" when prompted._

_He knelt down to her level. "What a lovely child. I have a gift for you." He handed her a little, wooden box and opened the lid. Music began pouring out. It was "My Favorite Things" from _The Sound of Music_._

"_Aw, we love that song," said Stella._

_Her sister did not know what to make of the box. She took it from Loki's hands, but accidentally dropped it, making the music skip. When she realized it was broken, she began to cry._

"_Oh no," said Stella and her mother simultaneously. Her sister cried even louder._

_Loki swept up the box from the floor and said, "Not to worry." He waved a hand, and with magic, he made the box good as new. It took a few minutes to calm Stella's sister, but disaster had been avoided._

_Dinner was served, and, as promised, no mention of New York was made._

"_So, uh, Loki, what do you do for a living?"_

"_Well, it's different all the time, but it usually involves battling monsters, or avoiding war between realms."_

"_That's nice."_

"_This is a wonderful meal you've prepared, My Lady."_

"_Thank you, that's the third time you've said so."_

_Stella shot a warning glance at her mother._

"_When's the wedding going to be?"_

"_We're not sure yet, Mom. Things have been crazy in Asgard with the Dark Elves and such. We never know when the universe will need saving."_

"_And will my daughter be joining you in battling monsters and avoiding wars between realms after you're married?"_

"_I believe that is Stella's decision to make."_

"_Of course I am, Mom. I want to put my power to good use."_

"_Whatever you say."_

_And so the rest of the night passed with mild conversation and spaghetti._

* * *

"I almost slapped you that night. After dinner you told me that you family thought you were dead, and you had taken Odin's place."

"Yes, I realize now that it was not the wisest decision. I still can't explain how I survived, though. I was stabbed straight through the chest."

"I'd rather not be reminded of it."

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time." He kissed her head.

"I miss you when you're away."

"I miss you as well, but I promise I will spend every moment I can with you."

Then Stella's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "Hello, it's nice to hear from you again… I'm on my honeymoon right now. Is it life or death?... Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can… Oh, you're coming here?... Well did you contact SHIELD?... Thanks, wish you guys could've been at the wedding… Okay, I'll be ready."

"Who was that, dear?"

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm afraid we might have to cut our honeymoon a little short. I forgot to tell you about the new friends I made, but you'll get to meet them soon."

Loki looked down at the phone. It read: Call Ended Professor X

"Here we go with our world saving."

* * *

**Please forgive my Wicked references. And the sequel to Stella and Loki's story will come within a reasonable amount of time. Thanks to all who read or reviewed!**

**-Irena**


	11. Deleted Scenes

Surprise! I didn't even know I was going to write this chapter. I just wrote down some parts that I cut out of the original story. Enjoy!

* * *

_After Stella's mother has dinner with Loki_

"I can't believe he didn't know your dad and I aren't married!" was the first thing Stella's mother said after Loki had gone.

"Really? Out of everything else, _that's_ what's bothering you?"

"Well it's a pretty important thing to know about you. Or does he only talk about himself?"

"No, we just never talked about it. Like I said, family is kind of a sensitive subject for him."

"What could possibly be so bad?"

"Ugh! I didn't want to tell this story. I'll give you the short version: his birth father abandoned him as a baby. Odin and his wife adopted him, but Odin just wanted him so he could make peace with a rival realm. Odin always played favorites with Thor when they were kids, so Loki was really jealous for a while, but Thor's less of a jerk now. And on top of all that, his mom died recently. She was the only one who really cared for him as a kid."

"Sounds like the plot of a soap opera."

"Mom! It's my fiancé's life story!"

"Jeez! Can't I have a little laugh now and then?"

"I thought you wanted a serious discussion!"

"I do. I can't help it that your boyfriend's life came straight out of _Days of Our Lives_."

Lightning struck near the house.

"Oh come on, Stella, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"You're doing it the wrong way."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd be just as judgmental to your fiancé if he was from Earth."

"Thanks"

"I just want you to be careful around him."

"Mom, if he was going to hurt me, why would he go through the trouble of marrying me first?"

"People are crazy like that. He might think he cares about you one moment, and then totally lose his temper the next. He doesn't have a perfect history of mental stability."

"I know, Mom, but you just have to understand that he's getting better. It's not like it's all going away over night, but we're making progress. His family is starting to work things out. They might pretend they don't care about each other, but I know they do. Thor could never hate his little brother."

"Okay, just don't make me a grandma any time soon, and promise you'll come home now and then."

"Okay."

And they shared a hug. "I love you, Stella."

"I love you, Mom."

* * *

_Odin orders Fandral to kill Loki..._

"What am I summoned for, Your Majesty?" asked Fandral.

"Guards, I wish to speak with Fandral in private," said Odin, and the guards left the throne room. They were all alone. "Fandral, you have pledged your life to the service of Asgard, have you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you have sworn to obey the orders from the throne, no matter what those orders may be?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then it is time to test your loyalty. I have a task for you which requires you to betray those who have fought by your side since your first battle."

"What is this task, All-Father," Fandral asked nervously.

Odin stood from his throne and came to Fandral with a box in hand. He opened the box and pulled out a syringe full of bright orange liquid. "This is a device used with Midgardian medicine. As you can see, it is now full of the venom of fire."

"I don't understand."

"I want you to take this poison and bring it to Loki."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to take this poison and kill Loki."

"Your Majesty, Loki has made mistakes in the past, but I don't believe they are worthy of death."

"He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives. I shall not live another day knowing I've let such treachery go unpunished."

"Your Majesty, I beg of thee, please don't ask me to commit such an act which will harm my friends."

"You will do as you're told. That is a direct order from the throne. I want it done in secret, tonight."

With a grave nod, Fandral said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

_Loki's injury on Muspelheim..._

Loki finally had his chains removed. "It's been so long since I could feel my wrists," he said to the guard next to him with a snarky grin.

"Loki, with that mouth, they might just send you back to the dungeons," said Thor, half-jokingly.

"It's not my fault no one enjoys my jests."

Sif and the Warriors Three came in with their armor and swords.

"Before we leave for Muspelheim, I've something to say to you—" Sif began to Loki.

"Let me guess: you'll kill me if I betray Thor. Have we not done this before?"

"I was going to say 'I'm glad you're alive,' but yes, if you betray him, I'll kill you."

"I'll have you know, that is not my intention."

"Are we going to stand and babble, or are we going to bring the might of Asgard to Muspelheim?" boasted Volstagg.

They rode by horse to the Bifrost, where Heimdall brought them to the fiery realm of Muspelheim.

The ground beneath them was warm. The sky was dark red, and a smoking volcano sat on the horizon. Massive boulders were scattered across the landscape.

"Where are those rebels?" asked Volstagg.

And he got his answer. The rebels ambushed them from behind the boulders. The resistance was small, only five or so in number. Swords clashed. Thor swung his hammer, and the rebels were tied up in no time. Alas, Loki stood to close to one rebel in particular. Before anyone could react, the rebel drew out a bright red knife and put it in Loki's side. He nearly screamed as the poison burned through his veins.

"Loki!" screamed Thor. He ran to his little brother's aid. Without thinking, he bashed in the rebel's skull. Thor caught Loki before he collapsed.

"Brother, we're going to heal you. You'll be alright," he said to Loki. "Heimdall!"

The Bifrost instantly shrouded around them. Instantly after appearing back on Asgard, Thor applied a healing stone to Loki's wound, but the venom still flowed within him. Loki was only half-conscious by this point, and was swiftly brought to the healers in the castle.

"Loki, don't drift away from me now!" said Thor. He had to keep Loki awake. He could not bear to see Loki die for Asgard again.

The healers began their work and shooed Thor out. They took Loki away to douse the fire within him.

A few of hours later, Thor was permitted to see Loki. He was told that his condition was stable, yet he was very, very weak. Loki was lying in bed with his eyes closed, but when he heard Thor enter, his eyes fluttered open. Thor was concerned by Loki's heavy breathing.

"I hope you don't plan on making a habit of this, Loki," Thor said, trying to cheer up his brother.

"Thor," he struggled with each word, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Brother."

"I need you to go to Midgard. There's a woman, not like any other of that realm."

"Will this woman be able to heal you?"

"No, she is my love. We are to be married soon."

Thor nearly lost his ability to speak. "Married? Is that what you've been doing while we thought you dead?"

If Loki had not been so feeble, he would've laughed at Thor's reaction, but he merely said, "Her name is Stella. Please bring her here. I need her."

"Loki, I don't know if I can—"

"Please, Thor," and those were the last words he said before he passed out.

So now it all made sense. The letter Thor had found in Loki's study was for this Midgardian Stella. This gave some relief to Thor. He had not seen Loki's capacity to love for many ages. Perhaps this lady could help Loki heal. If there was any glimmer of hope, anything he could do to help Loki, he would do it all. Thor immediately went to Heimdall and asked him to find the Midgardian woman called Stella.

...And you know how the rest of the story goes :)


End file.
